Talon
Talon is a terrorist organization formerly opposed by Overwatch. Overview Talon was established before the downfall of Overwatch. In the time since, they have steadily grown more bold and powerful. Members of Talon are clad in black body armor, complete with helmets and face-obscuring ballistic masks. However, these soldiers appear to be mere rank-and-file grunts; Talon commands enough technological and scientific talent to create and field far more lethal operatives, such as Widowmaker. Talon appears to be connected closely to Blackwatch. McCree, a former member of the organization Blackwatch, noted that Talon operatives were using Blackwatch tactics during an attempted raid on a hypertrain, and at least one member of the strike force appeared to recognize him, raising implications about the two organizations. At the moment, very little is known about Talon's overarching objectives or the reasoning behind their actions; however, their methods are undeniably villainous. They are exceptionally ruthless and perfectly willing to kill civilians and other noncombatants simply to cover their tracks. Recent activities suggest they may have an interest in rekindling the conflict between Omnics and humans. Known Connections & Activities Gérard Lacroix was their most hated enemy for a time, the Overwatch operative heading attacks against their network. After multiple failed assassination attempts, they resorted to kidnapping and reconditioning his wife, Amélie, sending her to do what they could not. Gérard was murdered in his sleep by his brainwashed wife, and Talon's nemesis was out of the way. After the success of her mission, Talon completed the process of turning her into a living weapon. As Widowmaker, she is their most successful assassin and sniper, and has had all traces of her humanity stripped away. Overwatch later attempted to rescue hostages from Talon. Talon's aim was to extract important projects from the captured scientists. Widowmaker was deployed and killed several Overwatch agents. Captain Ana Amari, an Overwatch sniper, was able to shoot her and break the visor covering her face. Ana recognized Amélie, which gave her pause; using this opening, Widowmaker delivered a seemingly fatal shot to Ana's right eye. In the present, Reaper appears to be possibly cooperating with Talon, an active member, or possibly even a leading figure. Although the exact extent of his affiliation is unclear, he is clearly involved with their operations, given his past as the leader of Blackwatch, and has recently been seen working closely with Talon strike teams. Several recent Talon operations have struck devastating blows to the world. There was an attempt to raid a hypertrain in the United States; an attack on Watchpoint: Gibraltar in order to steal information about Overwatch's former agents; and the successful assassination of Tekhartha Mondatta at King's Row. Recently, Talon's operations in Egypt was sabotaged by someone they nicknamed "Ghost". The operation might have a connection to the Temple of Anubis, under guard by Helix Security International; and a person named Sombra was involved in the operation. Reaper fought with Soldier: 76 in Egypt as well, defending against an attack on Talon's base until "Ghost" came to Soldier: 76's rescue. Afterward, Reaper was forced to retreat. Known Members *Widowmaker *Reaper *Sombra *Hakim Known Enemies *Overwatch **Gérard Lacroix (deceased) **Tracer **McCree *Tekhartha Mondatta (deceased) *Ghost *Soldier: 76 de:Talon pl:Szpon __FORCETOC__ Category:Organization